scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Doo! Mysticy Manor
Scooby Doo! Mysticy Manor is a Scooby-Doo based show set after the videogame Scooby Doo! Night of 100 Frights where after defeating the mastermine, they stay at Mystic Manor where they solve mysteries of ghosts around that area. Alexandar Graham helps the gang with his inventions, also Holly makes a return from Prison. Cast/Characters Frank Welker as Scooby Doo/Fred Jones Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Holly Graham Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Matthew Lillard as Shaggy "Norville" Rogers James Patrick Stuart as Prof. Alexandar Graham Villians Black Knight Green Ghost Headless Specter Count Dracula Witch of the Web Revolta Grim Creeper Ghost of Redbeard Holly Graham List of Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Knight for a Fright! (Villian = Black Knight) The Gang head to Mystic Manor to investiage the area as they think even though Holly is not there, somebody keeps doing mysterious mysterys. Prof. Graham lets them stay until the area has no more ghosts. Alexandar's daughter Diana and her husband Robert are also staying at Mystic Manor. They investiage who the culprits for the black knight is which turns out to be a robot with devices being controlled in a costume. They get suspicious who may have been controlling the machine. Episode 2: Daphne and the Feast (Villian = Count Dracula) When Robert does not belive Diana when she tells him that the manor is "haunted", he gets the shock of his life the next day. In the morning, Robert is gone. They explore the whole house to find him meanwhile Scooby heads to a cemetry where a certain umbrella along with bubble gum and bubble blowers from the Lab can be conbined to make a Floating Umbrella that blows bubbles to float. Fred finds Daphne has been kidnapped by a strange man in black wearing dark shades and a cape. Fred and Velma get suspicious when the man shows up at night not to mention Prof. Graham and Shaggy tell Scooby that they need to capture this "vampire" before it takes the rest of the gang. The Vampire has kidnapped Robert, Daphne, Diana, Holly when she returned from Prison and Velma. Fred, Shaggy, Scooby and Prof. Graham enter the Vampire's Lair and defeat some ghastly gargoyles. The Vampire starts to melt when it is sucked into an air vent that scooby had previously used to exit with the umbrella, causing the vampire's skin to melt off. The vampire was none other than a Female Vampire. The vampire was getting melted in the vent also, which was a Mummy, then a Ghost, Sketeon with broken arm and another Female Vampire. The Female Vampire moved from the air vent. Unaware of this, the female vampire had escaped upon the ceiling. Scooby had freed the others and Prof used a device to call his children which summoned the Female Vampire and Diana's brother Sidney however, no Diana. The Vampire melted revealing Diana in vampire make-up. Diana was trying to get Robert's attention with the ghosts and Robert asks about the mini-alien. Episode 3: Witch of the Web Returns! (Villian = Revolta, Minion - Grim Creeper) After Diana's mishap and promising not to fool anyone, the Grim Creeper comes for revenge. When an attractive girl named Sibella nicknamed Sabrina shows up, Shaggy starts crushing on her. Straight away from Scooby's intelligence, he knew it was Sibella the vampire, daughter of Count Dracula from the Ghoul School. Prof. Graham said he has hired maids named Wenny and Tanis. Grim Creeper came to get revenge with the Ghoul School Girls to take them back as revolta's slaves. The gang helps them however, Revolta disguises as Holly, Diana, Prof. Graham, Robert, the groundskeeper and Fred. The gang get suspicious when all these pepole act crazy so they destroy Prof. Graham as he acts funny finding out that it is really slime trails. Shaggy and scooby defeat Revolta once more time while the rest of the gang rescue the school girls and the kidnapped people. Everyone is safe except Revolta who really turns out to be Holly in a suit brainwashed by a creepy shadow that vanishes. Episode 4: Captain Redbeard! More like Redwierd! (Villian = Pirate Redbeard, Headless Specter) Episode 5: Specter Attacker! (Villian = Headless Specter)